Marionete
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Menção de Saku/Saso, Sasori's POV. Seria certo dizer que uma Marionete não possuí sentimentos?.! O ponto de vista de uma ao descobrir os seus durante seu último suspiro...


**Marionete**

Vi atentamente meu pequeno 'disfarce' cair aos pedaços após o soco daquela garota de cabelos rosas. Quanta força para uma simples Kunoichi, admirável, devo admitir! Mas é claro, mesmo assim, nunca será páreo para mim, esta luta é inútil. Vou acabar vencendo mesmo...

Observo-a ao lado de Chiyo-Baa-sama, e esboço um sorriso irônico em meus lábios. Vejo-a franzir a testa, parece estar nervosa, não consigo decifrar ao certo o que ela está sentindo ou pensando. Talvez apenas pensa em como será sua morte lenta, dolorosa e realizada por mim, é lógico.

Ela avança em minha direção novamente. Lanço minhas armas, kunais, shurikens, selos explosivos e até mesmo algumas das minhas marionetes. Mas ela desvia de tudo agilmente. Como consegue? Ela age como a Chiyo-Baa-sama. Mas como? Hunf, agora entendo...Chiyo a está controlando por quase invisíveis linhas, as mesmas usadas para controlar uma marionete. Então agora a tal Kunoichi chamada Sakura tornou-se uma marionete de Chiyo, na intenção de me vencerem.

Que inútil!

Não vai funcionar contra mim. Não vai mesmo!

Lanço espadas contra elas e, como eu havia planejado, as linhas foram cortadas. Agora aquela garota já não é mais uma marionete, e sim apenas uma simples Kunoichi da Vila da Folha. Como eu disse, foi...

**Sasori**: Inútil!

Elas me fitam, ambas com a testa franzida, nervosas e talvez sem saber o que fazer. Vão morrer em minhas mãos, essa é minha vontade e meu dever como membro da Akatsuki. Estendo minhas mãos para trás, entre meus dedos apenas surgem mais e mais linhas. E em cada uma delas aparece uma de minhas magníficas criações...

Marionetes.

Elas desviam, atacam e contra-atacam. Mas minhas marionetes são mais fortes, mais ágeis, mais resistentes. Quantas vezes terei que repetir que tudo é inútil? Já estou ficando cansado de tanto brincar com essas duas. Está na hora de ser sério. As ataco novamente. Dezenas de minhas negras marionetes são lançadas contra elas. Mas elas conseguem escapar...Como? Fito diretamente a 'proteção' de Chiyo, aquela Kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Com apenas um soco ela detêm minhas marionetes...Como ela consegue? Não consigo entender...De onde ela tira tanta força física? É de admirar, não deixarei de admitir a capacidade de minha...adversária...

Ela avança contra mim rapidamente, pretendendo me atacar a curta distância, talvez corpo a corpo. Desvio de seu soco, o qual se choca contra o chão e causa uma enorme fenda no mesmo. Arregalo um pouco meus olhos, que poder...Se eu não tivesse desviado, seria o meu fim com certeza.

Vejo Chiyo invocar algumas de suas marionetes. Mas mesmo assim não será o bastante, as minhas são melhores e estão em maior número. Tudo será inútil, e ambas morrerão por tolice...Fixo meus olhos na luta da qual eu não 'participo'. Marionete contra Marionete. Impressionante! Chiyo e aquela Kunoichi também lutam, apesar da velha estar tendo algumas dificuldades...

Solto uma pequena risada sádica ao prever a morte daquela velhota. Ela está de costas, indefesa, e uma de minhas criações parte contra ela com a lâmina que tirará sua vida medíocre. Essa é a hora...

Arregalo meus olhos. Assim como Chiyo faz.

A lâmina nas mãos de minha marionete negra atravessaram o corpo daquela Kunoichi, a qual serviu de escudo para Chiyo. Por que? Por que ela se sacrificou a esse ponto? Idiota! Ao invés de cuidar da própria segurança fica cuidando da dos outros. Parva!

Vejo-a retirar a lâmina de seu corpo e lançar a marionete longe. Ela, apesar de seu ferimento grave, concentra grande energia de chackra destruindo então todas as minhas queridas criações...Maldição! Que impertinência dos infernos! É hora de eu mesmo agir. Dou um salto e parto para cima delas, na intenção de dar o golpe final na velha. Mas a garota a protege novamente e vira minha adversária...Posso sentir sua respiração descompassada e ver o liqüido rubi que escorre pelo canto de seus lábios, lentamente. Fixo aqueles olhos verdes, posso ver que sua vida está indo embora...

Ela me acerta. Eu a acerto. Como consegue lutar tão bem em tais condições? É admirável tal força de vontade...ou talvez tal burrice.

Nos afastamos um pouco. Meu manto cai no chão, aos pedaços devido aos golpes dessa Ninja. Possa vê-la arregalar seus orbes ao notar aquele aro em meu peito, um desenho peculiar.

Sorrio ainda confiante. Ela está perdendo de vez suas forças, está a ponto de desmaiar.

É hora do golpe final...Tento me mover para ataca-la, mas não consigo. Franzo minha testa e olho ao redor. Droga, um Jutsu! Isso só pode ser obra daquela velha, criar uma armadilha desse tipo. Olho Chiyo se aproximar da Kunoichi, a qual já se encontra desmaiada por completo no chão á minha frente. Está morta...

Morta!

Solto uma risada, mas paro ao ver a velhota aplicar um tipo de Jutsu estranho no corpo da garota de cabelos rosas. Mas o que era aquilo? Posso ver que a menina começa a tremer, seus olhos começam a se abrir lentamente. Me assusto um pouco. Ela está voltando á vida?

Escuto a voz de Chiyo pronunciar algumas palavras sobre aquilo, mas mal as escuto direito pois minha atenção está naquela Kunoichi que, aos poucos, vai se levantando e passa a me encarar, friamente. Um Jutsu que transfere a vida de uma pessoa para a outra...Então Chiyo estava se sacrificando por essa pirralha? Que patético! Patético e mesmo assim..._belo_...

Minhas palavras a seguir são frias, rudes. Mas elas não se importam, a missão delas é apenas me derrotar. Tento me mover mais uma vez, mas não consigo. Merda de armadilha! Fito a menina, sei que esse agora é meu fim, elas irão me matar com toda a certeza. Admiro-a por um tempo, reparando em coisas que durante a luta eu nem me dei conta. O que mais dizer além de que minha _adversária_ é também tão _bela_ quanto o Jutsu que a trouxe de volta?.! Ah, que ironia.

Por uma última vez tento me mexer, mas sinto que minha existência está a ponto de desaparecer ao sentir duas espadas atravessarem o centro do aro em meu peito..._Meu ponto fraco_..._Meu coração humano_...

Olho para os lados. Meus 'pais', as Marionetes de Chiyo, são aqueles que destruíram meu ponto fraco. Dou um último suspiro. Mais algumas palavras minhas, mais algumas palavras de Chiyo, mas nenhuma palavra dela. Da Kunoichi.

Mando um último olhar para aquela bela menina e adversária...Um sorriso irônico surge em meus lábios. Sinto minha vida mudar de face...transformar-se em _morte_...

Talvez em outra vida, quem sabe, as coisas possam ser diferentes. Certo...

_Sakura_?

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Mais uma One-Shot! E curtinha, valew Marin por betar pra mim...x)  
Ah claro, a intenção era ser Sasori+Sakura, mas como eu planejei uma Death-Fic então não deu para desenvolver um romance...u.u" Fica para uma próxima vez xD  
E essa fic tem spoiler para Mangá, caso não tenham notado...o.o'**

**Espero que tenham gostado...deixem R&R please...i.i**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
